The End of Zootopia
by outawork
Summary: When Judy and her fox are on their honeymoon they looked into the night sky and watch their world come to an end. And now there's a new beginning.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia or any of it characters, they all belong to Disney.**

The End of Zootopia

For a moment and just for a moment the lovers gazed into the starry night sky.

"Thank you for bring us here for our honeymoon my handsome fox. Nick isn't this beautiful!"

"Yes, Fluff," he said hugged his bunny tighter. "But I know one thing more beautiful."

Judy giggled and then a glint caught her eye. She looked up.

"And look at shooting stars! What are you going to wish for?"

"Nothing Fluff," her said and smiled. "I have everything want right here in my arms."

Judy giggled and Nick nibbled an ear. Then Judy sighed.

"Look! The other three burned out, but that larger one is getting brighter."

Soon it disappeared beyond the horizon and a second later the horizon was lit as bright as day. For a time they could only stare as the light faded. Then a strong warm blew across them and the falling stars rose from the horizon.

"Nick, what's over that way?"

"Fluff," he said looking into her beautiful purple eyes. "I don't think it really matters anymore."

They drove back to the hotel and something sat in front of it. It was larger than the front of the building and animals were boarding it. Before they got there it lifted and was soon replaced by another. When they arrived the last of the animals were boarding. A person in armor stood at the bottom of the ramp.

"What's going on?"

"If you don't get aboard right now you'll be dead in less than an hour."

Nick looked a Judy, picked her up, and ran aboard. The ramp lifted and they were airborne seconds later. A day later they and other 20,000 animals rescued looked at their world from the 20 starships ships moving away from it. It now glow a cherry red. The humans said it had been struck by an asteroid 50 miles across traveling at 20 miles a second. The surface temperature was now approximately 12,000 degrees.

"Nick, what do we do now?"

"Judy," he said taking her in his arms. "We live.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia or any of it characters, they all belong to Disney.**

Chapter 2

* * *

Their new world was beautiful and reminded Judy of Zootopia, but it was wild and untamed. The humans had settled it only 10 years earlier, and now the settlement was being enlarged to handle the 20,000 refugees. They worked side by side with the humans to assemble the modular houses. The humans accepted them readily since all the refugees resembled animals they were familiar with. The human children found it exciting they could now actually talk to animals like the ones in their story books.

All the refugees were provided with translators which did a fairly good job. Judy found some of the glitches funny, but as the devices were used their translations improved. One thing that improved all the refugees morale was that Gazelle and her band were among the ones rescued. She sang every  
night and gave a larger concert on Saturdays. There was a knock on the door and looked through the peephole. Excitedly she opened it.

"Judy!" Gazelle cried lifting her friend into her arms. "Thank God you're alive! Where's Nick?"

"Come on Maria!" she said. "Not so hard! Remember, I'm a delicate little bunny." Maria rolled her eyes. "He's on duty."

She put Judy down and Judy led the gazelle into her living room.

"Duty?"

"Nick and I work in security now."

"So you're cops again. How do like working with the humans? I bet they think you're cute, don't they?"

Judy sighed and laid her head against friend's chest. Maria chuckled.

"So how married life?" she asked and gave Judy a wink.

"Nick and I haven't had any problems."

"And."

Judy blushed and giggled.

"How about you?" Judy asked. "Have you found a handsome Gazelle yet?"

"All the unattached males are teenagers."

"Oh."

"But some of the human males have asked me out."

"And."

"We had dinner and talked about our lives. It was interesting."

"And."

"Most of them kissed me goodnight."

"That's it?"

"I think my horns intimidate them."

Judy clapped her hands and laughed.

"So how did you get rescued?"

"We were on my plane," Maria said "They pulled it into one of their larger transports and then into a starship."

"It's not like those science fictions movies we watched together."

"The aliens are friendly."

"And you can kiss them too!" Judy said and grinned.

The gazelle blushed and Judy laughed.

"How about you and Nick?"

"We were on our honeymoon when were rescued. You should have seen Nick! He picked me up and  
ran right into one of the transports. He was so brave!"

"There was one other thing I wanted to ask you about," She said hesitantly. "The repopulation program."

Judy's ears fell and she bit her lip.

"Well…"

"If you don't want to talk about it I completely understand."

"It's OK."

"I think Nick will make a great father."

"I just wish I could have his children."

"You asked the humans about it?"

"They said our genes are just too different."

Judy's eyes became watery and she pulled the emotional bunny onto her lap.

"Judy, I'm going let them inseminated me and have a child."

"That great!" she said excitedly. "I going to do it too."

"Judy, why don't you and Nick come and live with me? I have a lot bigger place and we'll be able to help each other with  
our children. Some my band members are living with me too. Or you could have a separate house and live next door."

"I'll talk to Nick and see what he thinks."

"OK. Just let me know."

"Have you had lunch?"

* * *

As they lay in each other's arms Judy idly twirled a piece of Nick's chest fur around her finger and sighed.

"So are you excited about becoming a father?"

"Definitely," he said and kissed her. "You have the hard part. How long are bunnies pregnant?"

"Just four months or so."

"I heard that some real aliens are coming here to setup a colony here with us."

"What do they look like?"

"I'll ask and see what I can find out."

"You're working tomorrow, right?"

"Yes."

"It'll be good to be with my old partner."

"And living with Maria?"

"I can't believe you knew her and spent time with her and never told me."

"I was going to, but then…"

"It'll be fine as long you can help each other with the children."

"Thanks Nick."

He pulled his bunny closer and they drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**The End of Zootopia**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia or any of it characters, they all belong to Disney.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **"Bunny!"**

 **Judy braced herself and caught the five year old human in her arms. She staggered back a bit and felt Nick's hand on her back. He looked at her and smiled. The child was actually a bit taller than her and probably a few pounds heavier. He hugged her enthusiastically rubbing his cheek against hers. Then he surprised her by kissing her on the lips. He giggled and despite herself she did too.**

 **"I didn't know you liked younger males," Nick said and gave her a wink. "Oh we've only been married a few years and she always starting to stray."**

 **If it weren't for the child and being on duty she'd punch him.**

 **"Bobbie!"**

 **The woman hadn't seen the child yet since Nick was blocking her view. He turned, saw her, and then stepped aside.**

 **"Bobbie."**

 **The call started off loud and then petered out as the child's mother took in the scene. She didn't run, but she did hurry toward them. She slowed and then stopped when she got close to Nick. He was in his new uniform and Judy thought he looked quite handsome in it. Apparently the human female did too since she stopped and smiled at the handsome fox. Then she remembered her child and looked to her son and rabbit officer he had in her arms. She opened her mouth.**

 **"Watch," Nick said and his translator repeated Zootopian's word into English. "Watch."**

 **This time it was in English and the translator remained silent.**

 **"Bobbie," she said and he stopped hugging her for the moment. "My name is Judy and this is Nick my partner."**

 **"He's a Fox! I read about them in one of my books. Is he sly?"**

 **"Sometimes."**

 **"Aren't you afraid he'll try to eat you?"**

 **Several things came to mind, but wisely Nick kept his mouth shut and smiled at the child's mother.**

 **"He a good fox and that's why I married him."**

 **The woman looked at Nick and he winked at her.**

 **"Wow! You're a brave bunny!"**

 **Another opportunity presented itself for Nick to remain quiet and again he wisely took it.**

 **"Anyway Nick and I are police officers and as much as I liked your hugs we need to get back to work."**

 **"OK," Bobbie said. "Mom was calling me for lunch anyway. Would you like to eat lunch with us?"**

 **"Well, Nick and I have to patrol a while longer before we eat."**

 **"Oh," he said sounding a little disappointed.**

 **"Bobbie, we'll be around later. Maybe we can see each other then. OK?"**

 **Bobbie's face brightened and gave her a last hug. Then he turned away and went to his mother.**

 **"That was wonderful Nick," she said holding out a hand and he took it. "I'm Mary. Stop by for a visit when you come around again." Then she looked at a Judy. "I'd like to talk you too Judy."**

 **They turned and when back toward their house.**

 **"Mom, Judy's just as soft and fuzzy as my stuffed bunny at home."**

 **Nick bit the inside of his cheek and until he tasted blood.**

 **"Nick!"**

 **"Yes, Officer Wilde."**

 **"Let's go.**

* * *

 **The week had been long and boring. Thank God it was Friday and they didn't have to work this weekend! They did have a special guest coming over for dinner. There was a knock on the door and Judy looked at the clock. She's early! Judy opened the door and tall, handsome, well muscled, and thin Cheetah stood looking down at her. Then her sensitive nose twitched and she caught his scent. She leapt into his arms.**

 **"** **Ben!" she cried and hugged him. "Oh God! You're alive! Nick! Come quick!"**

 **Nick came running with his service weapon in hand. The sight that greeted stopped him in his tracks. His bunny was kissing and being kissed by a handsome Cheetah. Then Nick caught the Cheetah's scent.**

 **"** **So you just couldn't stay away from Judy."**

 **"** **One day she'll realize her mistake and they'll be a handsome cheetah for her."**

 **This had been a running joke between them for a while and Judy just played along.**

 **"** **Well, maybe it's time for a change. I don't know. I'll just have to think about it."**

 **They all laughed.**

 **"** **Ben, come in and sit down," Judy said.**

 **"** **Ben, tell us what happened," Nick said.**

 **"** **I've been in a coma since we left our world. I don't remember much. After you two went on your honeymoon I went to visit a cousin who lived out in the country on a farm. When the asteroid hit it was a long from us, but pieces fell back and that's how I got injured. I remember waking up on the starship and then I woke up here a week ago."**

 **"** **I don't know how to ask you this, but…" Judy said.**

 **"** **Why I'm not overweight any longer?"**

 **"** **Yes."**

 **"** **When they treated me for my injuries the fat was in the way. They gave me something and my body burned it off. Then while I was in a coma, they exercised my body and built up my muscles. I don't even crave sugar anymore. Human medicine is much more advanced than ours. So what happened to you?"**

 **"** **We saw asteroid hit and went back to the hotel," Nick said. "When we got there we found one of their drop ships sitting there and we got on. That was it."**

 **"** **Nick carried me on," Judy said and hugged her fox. "I felt like a Princess in fairy tale. He was so brave!"**

 **Ben chuckled.**

 **"** **Ben, we are going have supper soon," Judy said. "And you're staying."**

 **"** **But…"**

 **"** **Ben, I have a grill out back and I have some real meat. Not fish and not bug burgers. Real red meat!"**

 **"** **Really."**

 **"** **Yes," Nick said and grabbed Ben's arm. "Come on."**

 **Judy went back to the kitchen and made sure everything would stay warm. Then she heard the knock that she was expecting and hurried to answer it.**

 **"** **Maria," Judy said and smiled. "Beautiful as ever."**

 **Maria blushed and dropped her knees to hug her friend. Her mind drifted back to all the time they spent together. Judy was her one and only true friend.**

 **"** **I brought this to go with dinner," she said and held up the bottle of wine. "They make it right here on the planet."**

 **Then heard the back door open they smelled smoke and something burnt.**

 **"** **Ben, wait to you try this," Nick said and saw that Maria had arrived.**

 **"** **It smells wonderful," Ben said and then saw a Gazelle.**

 **She was beautiful and he smiled at her. She blushed, but continued to stare at him. He looked at her more closely. She was thin, but not skinny and wore only a small top and shorts. Her fur had all the classic markings of her species. She had soft brown eyes and long horns. He liked the wisp of blond fur that she'd pushed back between her horns.**

* * *

 **Maria heard Nick's voice and saw a handsome Cheetah walking beside him. He smiled at her and she felt herself blush, but she couldn't take her eyes off him. He was tall, muscular, and had beautiful spotted fur. She remembered that Judy had told about the games she and Nick played when they were alone. For a moment she wondered what it would be like to have her throat in his jaws. She felt her blush deepen.**

* * *

 **Judy looked at her friend who now only eyes for Ben. Ben had stopped and stared at the Gazelle. Was that the look that an ancient predator had for its prey? Judy smiled. She saw her Fox open his mouth and she quickly put a finger to hers. Then the Cheetah moved and immediately stood before the Gazelle.**

 **"** **I'm Ben."**

 **Judy saw her friends nostrils flare and her knees gave. Ben lifted her into his strong arms and one of hers when around his neck. He sat on the couch with her in his lap. Then she laid her head on his shoulder put both her arms around his neck. He took in her scent and began to purr.**

* * *

 **The cheetah moved fast and then he was too close. She smelled him and the cooked meat. He was male and a predator!**

 **"** **I'm Ben."**

 **She took in his full scent and felt faint. She was falling, but then she was being lifted in to powerful arms. She laid head on his shoulder and her arms went around his neck. Then she felt his purr begin.**

* * *

 **Judy motioned and Nick followed her out of the house.**

 **"** **Should we leave them alone?"**

 **"** **Did you want to stay and watch?"**

 **Nick burst out laughing and she swatted him.**

 **"** **Nick!"**

 **"** **Well, I'll bet no one has ever seen a Cheetah and Gazelle make love."**

 **"** **Nick!"**

 **Several mental images formed in her mind and she blushed. She swatted him again.**

 **"** **You don't really think that they're going to…"**

 **"** **Remember how we were."**

 **Her blush deepened.**

 **"** **Maybe we should take a peek."**

 **"** **You first," he said and gave her a little push.**

 **"** **Nick!"**

 **Judy opened the door and listened. It was quiet. Then she went in a look around the corner and they were sleeping his each other arms. She saw a flash and looked back to see Nick had his phone out. He'd taken a picture!**

 **"** **Erase that!"**

 **"** **Here look they're cute."**

 **He held the phone so she could see and he was right.**

 **"** **That picture better not get out on the internet," she said. "If it does you'll be sleeping on that couch for a month and that's after you get out of the hospital."**

 **"** **You're going to beat me up?"**

 **"** **No, but think what Maria will do to you."**

 **Nick's eyes got big and he flushed.**

 **"** **By the way send me a copy too."**

 **"** **Do you think we should wake them?" Nick asked and hugged his bunny.**

 **"** **No, let them sleep a while."**

 **"** **I'm a bit hungry. So let's take the food outside.**

* * *

 **Maria woke first and felt herself held in strong arms. Then she smelled the Cheetah and it all came back to her. She sighed and heard him chuckle.**

 **"** **So how long have you been awake?"**

 **"** **I watched you sleep for a while."**

 **She felt him begin to pet her back and hold her a just a bit tighter.**

 **"** **So now that you caught me what are you going to do with me?"**

 **"** **Well I think I'd like to get to know you a bit better."**

 **"** **You're already holding me in your arms."**

 **"** **I meant here."**

 **He tapped her forehead.**

 **"** **You know who I am."**

 **"** **I do."**

 **"** **And you didn't make a fuss over me."**

 **"** **To be honest before all this I would have, but being nearly killed and in coma for four months gave me a new perspective."**

 **"** **So what about you?"**

 **"** **I think I'd like to know you a bit better too."**

 **"** **To be honest I'm hungry."**

 **"** **Me too."**

 **"** **There is one thing I'd like to do."**

 **He pulled Maria close and kissed her. Then she returned it. He padded her flank. The kiss ended and she looked at him.**

 **"** **You are making a lot of assumptions."**

 **He kept his hand were it was and padded her again. She smiled.**

* * *

 **A week later the entire colony turned out to watch first of the new colonists land. By now everyone had seen pictures of the species. Like every other intelligent species the body plan was similar – one head with two eyes, two arms, two legs, and varying number of digits on the end of their limbs. The first dropship landed and they filed out.**

 **"** **They do look like Rabbits," Nick said and walked forward them with his bunny.**

 **"** **A bit bigger though."**

 **One of the new comers took noticed and hopped - literally - over to meet them. When it stood it was a bit taller than Nick. It sniffed Nick and then her. Judy showed it her translator.**

 **"** **Greetings sister," she said and touched Judy's face.**

 **"** **Sister?"**

 **"** **I am female as are you and our species are related."**

 **"** **How can you tell?"**

 **"** **You smell like one of us almost."**

 **"** **There are about 2000 rabbits here after our world was destroyed. But we have more males than females"**

 **"** **Your unmated males will be able to find mates with my people."**

 **More rabbits came forward and started mix with new colonists.**

 **"** **See it's already begun."**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia or any of it characters, they all belong to Disney.**

 **The End of Zootopia**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Nick sat by his bunny's bedside and held one of his newborn daughters. She only about the size of his thumb and beautiful just like her mother. Her eyes were still closed and she made a tiny squeak every so often. Her grey and white fur matched the pattern of her mother's and she was definitely 'cute' as were her other three sisters and two brothers. His bunny just started to feed them and he carefully handed her back. He watched as she put their daughter to her last nipple and closed her eyes. Nick smiled and then kissed his bunny. She sighed.**

 **"** **How ya feelin'?" he asked and took her hand.**

 **"** **OK."**

 **"** **No pain?"**

 **"** **Not really," she said and squeezed his hand. "How's Maria doin'?"**

 **"** **She's was sitting up in bed and her son's already walking on all fours."**

 **"** **How about Ben?"**

 **"** **When I left he was just being Ben."**

 **Judy chuckled.**

 **"** **He's was being too helpful."**

 **"** **Yep," he said and smiled.**

 **"** **Maria wasn't …"**

 **"** **No, I think she was enjoying all the attention."**

 **Judy chuckled again.**

 **"** **That's good."**

 **"** **How are our kits doin'?"**

 **His bunny opened her eyes and looked at him.**

 **"** **Our kits," she said very softly and then her eyes started to grow watery.**

 **"** **Oh you bunnies, you're so emotional."**

* * *

 **Maria's house was a great deal larger than their old one, Judy thought as they pulled up in front. A group of animals came out to began unloading a truck that contained all their worldly possessions which really wasn't that much. Judy stepped out of the car carrying their kits in a basket as Maria's son squeezed out ahead of them.**

 **"** **I just can't believe he's only 5 days old and can run like that," Judy said, watching the small Gazelle run back and forth across the yard.**

 **"** **Our ancient ancestors had to be up and running with the herd almost immediately after they were born," Maria said and looked at Ben. "And then there were predators to watch out for too."**

 **Ben rolled his eyes and then lifted Maria into his arms.**

 **"** **Put me down!" she said and swatted him lightly. He pulled her closer. "Everyone's looking!"**

 **Ben only smiled. Nick looked at his bunny and raised an eyebrow. She scowled at him and he lifted her into his arms anyway.**

 **"** **Nick!" she squawked. "Put me down right now!"**

 **He looked at Ben and they both laughed. The young Gazelle scampered back hearing the laughter and stood on hind legs to see his mother. She reached down to pat his head. Then he dropped back to all fours and ran ahead of them again. Two older Gazelles now stood at the front door.**

 **"** **Judy, Nick, these are my parents, Marco and Carmen."**

 **The older Gazelles smiled and then ushered them into the house.**

 **"** **We hope you'll be happy here," Marco said in accented Zootopian.**

 **"** **Please let us know if you need anything," Carman said and smiled. "Lunch will be ready soon. Please join us after you're settled."**

 **Judy looked at her best friend.**

 **"** **I thought you said …"**

 **"** **The day after the meteorite struck was my birthday and I was taking my family see my concert and to celebrate."**

 **"** **So they're all here?"**

 **"** **Yes, all of them except a few cousins."**

 **She and Nick had lost everyone that awful day and she felt him hold her a bit tighter.**

 **"** **Maria, I'm glad for you," Judy said and then looked at Ben.**

 **"** **My cousin's family has a farm about a mile down the road," he said.**

 **"** **Judy, Nick, come on and I'll show you your apartment."**

 **Ben put her down and she kissed his cheek and then led them to the back of the house. Their son ran ahead of them stopping every so often to make sure they were following. Nick still carried his bunny like a new bride. Maria opened the doors to the rooms and the small Gazelle squeezed past her to explore the new rooms first. The others followed and Nick finally set her down. Judy thought that at first glance that this one room had more space than their entire old house!**

 **"** **These rooms are totally separate from the rest of the house," she said, "and are only accessible through these doors. You have this living room, a kitchen, a study, the nursery, and four bedrooms and all of them are furnished. There's a separate door to the outside so you won't need to come though the house if you don't want too. Judy, a communal nursery is available when your kits are older and you're ready to go back to work. There are also other Rabbits living here with kits of their own."**

 **"** **Maria, this is …" she began and was at a loss for words.**

 **Maria smiled and hugged her friend.**

* * *

 **Nick helped his bunny unpack which took all of about twenty minutes. Then he smiled and pulled her into his arms. He touched his lips to hers and she felt her Fox's hands begin to explore her body. Then squeaks started coming from the basket and Nick chuckled.**

 **"** **I'm getting hungry too," he said and then licked her throat. "Mmmmmm bunny."**

 **She giggled and lay down on the bed. Nick brought the basket and then carefully handed each kit to his bunny. Then he lay down beside her to watch over his new family. The kits' fur had completely grown in, but they still hadn't opened their eyes. Judy had told him that would take at least another five days. They soon learned that the kits were now more mobile and their parents quickly found they needed to keep the lid on the basket. One kit finished and started to crawl up her mother's belly and Nick laid a hand in its path. The kit stopped and sniffed. Then it crawled onto his palm and he cupped it in both hands. He brought it to eye level and nuzzled it. The kit squeaked and licked his nose. He looked at his bunny who'd been watching and saw a smile on her face as he felt a tear rolled down his cheek.**

 **He leaned over and kissed her again and then heard her stomach growl. They both laughed and watched until the kits finished. Then they gathered their now sated kits and headed to lunch. No one needed to tell them where the dining room was located - they only had to follow their nose. They soon met several other animals and surprisingly a few humans heading in the same direction. They stopped in surprise as they entered the room. There must have been 350 animals, humans, and the larger Rabbit colonists in the large hall.**

 **"** **Judy, Nick!" Maria called and waved.**

 **They walked over and sat across from their best friends.**

 **"** **The food's over there," Ben said, pointing behind them and across the dining room. "Nick, the meats are on the last table."**

 **"** **Thanks Ben," Judy said and lifted the basket.**

 **"** **What have two named them?" Maria asked and Judy smiled.**

 **"** **The males are named Stuart after my father and Albert after Nick's Father and the females are Bonnie after my mother, Catherine after Nick's mother, and Jill after one of my sisters, and Maria after my best friend."**

 **"** **Thank you Judy," Maria said and came around the table to hug her friend.**

 **Judy saw the tears on her best friend's face and smiled.**

 **"** **We'll look after your kits," one of the larger Rabbits said.**

 **She looked at the Rabbit and then her eyes widened.**

 **"** **You can speak Zootopian!"**

 **The Rabbit smiled.**

 **"** **And English and Gazelle too."**

 **"** **We're learning English, but Nick and I still use our translators most of the time."**

 **The larger doe smiled.**

 **"** **May I see them?" she asked and pointed to the basket.**

 **"** **Yes," she said and handed it to her.**

 **"** **My name is Amki," she said and looked in the basket. "How old are they?"**

 **"** **Five days," Judy said and smiled. "Oh, I've already fed them."**

 **All the females within ear shot gathered around to look.**

 **"** **They're cute," Amki said.**

 **She heard her Fox snicker.**

 **"** **Thank you," she said and stood. "We won't be long."**

 **Nick followed with a grin on his face. He caught up and put an arm around his bunny. She scowled at him and then chuckled.**

 **"** **She is a Rabbit and they are cute," he said, still grinning.**

 **"** **I suppose."**

 **He gave her a little squeeze.**

* * *

 **They soon found that everyone helped out around the house and that many hands make light work. After lunch Judy took her kits to the communal nursery and found that she enjoyed herself so much she simply stayed to help out. After Nick helped clean up the kitchen and dining room he found his bunny playing with a human baby and Maria's son. Their kits were being watched by a female Gazelle who upon seeing him put a finger to her lips. She was sitting with her back to him so Nick quietly sat behind his bunny and just watched.**

 **The small Gazelle would hop around Judy and the baby and then stop and snort. The baby would giggle and reach for the Gazelle and he was hop back. Then the child would crawl after the Gazelle and Judy would follow. Then the Gazelle would dart in lick the baby. Again the baby would reach for the gazelle and the game would start all over. This time his bunny reached for the Gazelle and she was faster. She caught him and hugged him tight. He struggled for a moment and then licked Judy's face. She started to tickle the Gazelle and then let him go. Then he squawked and lowered his head.**

 **"** **No!" Judy said and stood.**

 **The Gazelle backed up and snorted. Judy sat and the baby crawled into her lap. Then she hugged him and rubbed her face against his. He giggled and grabbed handfuls of her fur. She looked at the human child and smiled. He was pink and nearly furless, but cute nonetheless. Later the child's mother entered and when she saw the tableau she had to smile and sat down next to Nick. Her kits' squeaks drew Judy's attention. Only then did she scent her Fox sitting behind her.**

 **"** **Judy," the human said.**

 **She turned, looked at the human female, and smiled. Then since she didn't have her translator she had to think what she wanted to say in English.**

 **"** **Is baby yours?" Judy asked**

 **"** **Yes, I am Rachael."**

 **"** **I like baby," she said and she smiled.**

 **Nick watched their exchange and then looked at the human.**

 **"** **I am Nick," he said and extended a hand. The human took it and shook. "I am Judy's husband."**

 **"** **Like Maria and Ben."**

 **"** **Yes."**

 **Nick sat next to his bunny and the Gazelle handed him the basket. At the scent of their mother the kits' squeaks increased. Mary sat next to the Rabbit and she handed her the baby.**

 **"** **Kits hungry," Judy said and opened her blouse.**

 **She lay back and Nick handed her each kit to his bunny in turn. Then when they were all feeding she draped her blouse over them. Mary sat beside the Rabbit and watched with a smile.**

* * *

 **For the next week they settled in to their new apartment. Their kits' eyes opened and then became even more active. They had to buy a larger basket that the kits couldn't turn over and escape. His bunny continued to work in the nursery and he did odd jobs around the house. The week after Nick had to return to work Ben volunteered to work with him. Since he'd passed all the requirements and having been a police officer in the ZPD they quickly accepted the cheetah to the colony security force. On that first day Nick thought he and Ben made good partners and they got along well enough.**

 **"** **You miss Judy, don't you," he said as they walked along the street, putting a hand on Nick's shoulder.**

 **Nick sighed.**

 **"** **Ben, it nothin' against you," he said and smiled. "I just …"**

 **"** **Just miss having Judy by your side."**

 **"** **Yea."**

 **"** **She'll be back in a few weeks, right?"**

 **"** **Right."**

 **"** **Nick!"**

 **They turned and saw a human female hurrying toward them.**

 **"** **Mary," he said and smiled.**

 **She stopped, dropped to her knees, and hugged him.**

 **"** **How ya been doin'?" she asked and looked around.**

 **He took out his translator and turned it on. He got the gist of what she said, but just wanted to make sure she understood him and vica versa.**

 **"** **I've been doing OK," he said in English.**

 **"** **Where's Judy?"**

 **"** **Judy had her kits and is at home taking care of them."**

 **"** **So she did volunteer for the repopulation program."**

 **"** **Yes."**

 **"** **I'd love to see them!"**

 **"** **You want to come for dinner sometime?"**

 **"** **Yes," she said and they exchanged email addresses.**

 **"** **How's Bobbie?"**

 **"** **Taller then you now," she said and looked over his shoulder.**

 **She stood and Nick turned.**

 **"** **Mary, this the Benjamin Clawhauser, my partner and friend from back in Zootopia."**

 **Ben extended a hand and she took it and smiled.**

 **"** **Nice to meet ya," she said and smiled. "You're beautiful."**

 **Ben blushed and Nick chuckled. Then she hugged the Cheetah. For a moment he was at a bit of a lost, but then returned the hug.**

 **"** **Ben's married to Judy's best friend, Maria."**

 **She released Ben and smiled a bit sheepishly.**

 **"** **Sorry, I didn't mean to …"**

 **"** **It's OK," Ben said and smiled.**

 **"** **While we been on patrol I've noticed human females … women eyeing him."**

 **Ben blush deepened.**

 **"** **Nick!"**

 **"** **You hadn't noticed?"**

 **"** **Well, I suppose I did, but …"**

 **Both Nick and Mary chuckled.**

 **"** **Ya know Nick, I'm not doin' anything tonight and …"**

 **He looked at Ben and the Cheetah smiled.**

 **"** **No problem," Nick said. "We'll come by your place when we get off. It'll be a bit after five. OK?"**

 **"** **Thanks Nick," she said and hugged him again. Then she looked at Ben and smiled. "I looked forward to meeting your wife."**

 **"** **See you later," Nick said.**

 **"** **OK," she said and waved.**

 **"** **Well this should be interesting."**

* * *

 **"** **Nick!" Judy said and threw herself into her Fox's arms. "I missed you so much!"**

 **Nick took his bunny into his arms and kissed her. The kiss lingered and then a few chuckles were heard around the room. Nick felt his bunny's hand patting his back and he eventually ended the kiss.**

 **"** **And I missed you too," he said, only then noticing her blush. "So how was your day?"**

 **"** **About the same – feeding kits, playing with them, and feeding them again."**

 **He smiled and turned to his partner. Ben and Maria were greeting each much the way they had a moment before. Judy chuckled and soon her Fox joined her. A bit later they looked up in surprise, having been oblivious to everything and everyone else.**

 **"** **Nick, remember when we were newlyweds?"**

 **"** **Maybe, later you can remind me," he whispered and raised an eyebrow. His bunny blushed. "Anyway, while Ben and I were on patrol we met a woman. Apparently she likes handsome Foxes and Cheetahs." Judy raised an eyebrow and they heard Maria snort. "So we brought her home for dinner."**

 **The door swung open.**

 **"** **Judy!" came a familiar voice and moment later she was being hugged by Bobbie. "I missed you so much!"**

 **"** **It's good to see you too," the Rabbit said breathless. "You've grown."**

 **"** **Come on, Bobbie," Mary said, "don't squeeze her so tight. Bunnies are delicate."**

 **Nick and Ben burst out laughing and Maria looked at the human, shrugged, and just smiled. Mary looked at Ben and Nick and then back to Maria. Then she heard at rapid tapping and followed the noise back to Judy. She was tapping her foot and glaring daggers at the two males. Judy finally caught Ben's eye and he quieted first.**

 **"** **Sorry Judy," Ben said and turned back to Maria. "Mary, this is my wife Maria."**

 **Mary looked at Ben and Maria and then back at her old friends.**

 **"** **I thought," she began and looked at Maria. "Nice to meet you." She put out a hand and the Gazelle took it. "Ya know you look familiar."**

 **"** **She looks like that Gazelle that sings," Bobbie said and smiled. "Remember we saw her on the internet."**

 **Maria dropped to her knees and held out her arms. Bobbie came to her and she hugged him. Then she stood still holding the boy.**

 **"** **I'll tell you a secret," Maria said in English. "I am that Gazelle that sings. Would you like to come to one of my concerts?"**

 **"** **Yes," he said and kissed her.**

 **"** **Bobbie's a good kisser," Judy said.**

 **"** **I can tell," Maria said and hugged him again. "Let's go to the nursery and check on the kits."**

* * *

 **Bobbie and Jonathan immediately hit it off. He and Gazelle were wresting on the floor and seemingly Jonathan was winning.**

 **"** **Jonathan William Clawhauser, you stop being so rough with him," Maria said in Zootopian.**

 **The smaller Gazelle let the human up. He backed away, looked at his mother, and then down at the floor.**

 **"** **Maria, he didn't hurt me!"**

 **"** **Bobbie!"**

 **"** **Sorry Mom," he said and looked at Maria. "Sorry Mrs. Clawhauser."**

 **"** **Jonathan doesn't know his own strength and his horns are starting to come in," Maria said, putting a hand on the boy's shoulder. "You wouldn't want to get poked by them, would you?" Bobbie shook his head and the young Gazelle came and stood next to him. "You can play together, but be careful."**

 **"** **Yes ma'am," he said and patted Jonathan. "Mom, when are we going to eat?"**

 **The word 'eat' in either Zootopian or English was one of the words Jonathan recognized. He did feel a bit hungry which in his mind was one of the few things more important than playing. He walked over and began to snuffle in his mother's fur. Maria put a hand on her son's shoulder and looked at the clock.**

 **"** **Supper will be in about ten minutes," she said and looked around for Judy and saw Nick. "Nick, could you and Judy take them to the dinning room?"**

 **"** **Sure," he said and smiled. "Is Jonathan hungry again?"**

 **Maria rolled her eyes and smiled.**

 **Judy and Mary had been playing with her kits. Now that their eyes were open the kits liked to explore. Sometimes they would hide and since they were still small it took a while to find them. Judy greatest fear was that they would get out of the nursery and into the main part of the house, but now that they were fitted with tracker collars it somewhat allayed her fears.**

 **"** **Come on guys let's go," Nick said, putting an arm around his bunny.**

 **She hugged him and then they kissed. Bobbie giggled.**

 **"** **I'll be there as soon as I'm done," Maria said and walked toward the feeding room with her son walking beside her.**

 **"** **Seems like he's always hungry," she whispered.**

 **Nick looked at his bunny and grinned.**

 **"** **Me too," he whispered and she blushed.**

* * *

 **Mary had been surprised by all the different animals and humans living in Maria's house. Of course in town she'd seen and even worked with some of the intelligent animals. After it had been announced that these animals were going to be settled on this planet she'd done a bit of research. She was shocked to find that their planet with thousands of intelligent species and twelve billion animals had been destroyed only days before they would've been contacted. Then only 20,000 of them had been saved after the asteroid had struck. What she'd thought was really interesting was how well the predator and prey species got along together. Maria was a Gazelle and her husband was Cheetah and it was obvious they loved each other. She looked across the table and smiled.**

 **"** **Mom, this is really good!" Bobby said and grinned. "I wish we could eat here ever day!"**

 **She looked at his plate and rolled her eyes. He must have taken some of everything being served. She heard Maria chuckle.**

 **"** **He justa growin' boy," she said and looked at him. "So you really like our food?"**

 **"** **Yes ma'am," he said and took another bite. "I like playing with Jonathan and all the other animals. I wish we could just live here!"**

 **"** **Really," Maria said and smiled at Mary. "You know you'll have to help around the house."**

 **"** **Sure, I can do that."**

 **"** **Your first job will be to keep you room clean and your mother will report to me how you did."**

 **Mary thought she was just kidding and played along.**

 **"** **I always keep my room clean!"**

 **"** **Most of the time," Mary said and looked at Maria and smiled.**

 **"** **So when would you like to move in?"**

 **"** **Tomorrow!"**

 **"** **I don't have to work tomorrow," Mary said, still playing along.**

 **"** **OK, tomorrow then," she said and looked at Ben.**

 **"** **We'll get a few animals together and help you move," Ben said and smiled. "They'll come over in the morning and help you pack. Then we'll move your stuff tomorrow afternoon when Nick and I get off."**

 **Now Mary wasn't so sure Maria was kidding.**

 **"** **Really?" she said looking at both Maria and Ben.**

 **"** **If you want to it's up to you and its fine with us," Maria said and Ben nodded. "We have plenty of empty rooms which we'll show you after supper. If fact you can pick one and just stay over. Then go over with the animals tomorrow after breakfast."**

 **"** **Won't take a few days to get permission?"**

 **"** **I'll just make a few calls," Maria said and winked.**

 **"** **Come on Mom! It'll be fun!"**

 **"** **Maria, you hardly know me!"**

 **"** **Nick and Judy vouched for you and I did a bit of checking too," Maria said and smiled. "So?"**

 **Mary looked at her son and hugged him.**

 **"** **Let's just have a look at those rooms."**

* * *

 **The next few weeks passed by quickly and Judy's kits were soon eating solid foods. As it became closer to the time for her to return to work she began to wean them. She'd helped her parents raise her siblings so this wasn't anything new for her, but kits squeaks to be suckled tugged at her heart. She would hold them and hand feed them various types of greens. They gradually learned to eat only the greens and not try to suckle.**

 **"** **I'll take care of them," Amki said as she stood by the nursery door. "You can call me during the day if you'd like."**

 **"** **Thanks," Judy said and touched the larger Rabbit's hand.**

 **She felt her Fox's arm go around her.**

 **"** **They'll be OK," he said and gave her a little squeeze. "I'll miss them too."**

 **They met Mary on her way out and Judy smiled at her friend. She could tell the Rabbit's smile was forced.**

 **"** **Missing them already?" she asked and Judy nodded. "I felt the same way when Bobbie started school. I was a stay at home mom until my husband died. After that it was only harder."**

 **She took Judy's hand and squeezed it.**

 **"** **It doesn't get any easier, does it?" Judy asked and her pad translated.**

 **"** **No, not really."**

 **Maria and Ben were waiting at the door and gave Ben a kiss. Then she hugged Judy and Mary. Nick smiled and raised an eyebrow. Maria rolled her eyes and gently cuffed him. Then surprisingly she kissed his cheek and he chuckled. They dropped Mary off at her job and then reported at the station.**

* * *

 **Even with the intelligent animals, humans, and larger Rabbits the population of the planet was only a bit over a five and a half million and that was scattered across the entire planet. Their city, Pleasantview, was small with a population of only 35,000 with most the animals settling in the local vicinity. Many Rabbit burrows now completely ringed the city and were expanding out in concentric rings. There really wasn't a great deal of crime in the city, but only the occasional traffic accident, fire, or lost child. Since he didn't have anyone currently to partner with the three of them went on foot patrol together. Their assigned area was a business district and a mixed neighborhood of mostly animals. Nick walked behind the other two and had to smile at the sight of his bunny walking beside the seven foot Cheetah.**

 **They were warmly greeted by the few citizens who were at home and out during the weekday as they walked their assigned route. Currently several younger predators were stalking them and they pretended not to notice. Judy felt Ben's hand touch her shoulder.**

 **"** **Judy, so how ya doin'?"**

 **"** **Good."**

 **"** **If you want to talk …"**

 **She looked up at her friend and smiled.**

 **"** **So what does Maria think about you goin' back on the job."**

 **"** **To be honest I was missing it," he said and chuckled, "and I was getting a bit board at home all the time. I do miss them both, but I just needed to get out. And you?"**

 **She sighed.**

 **"** **I enjoy being a mother and I miss them a lot, but I needed to get out too," she said and glanced over shoulder at her Fox. He smiled, "and I'll get to be with them most if the time. Also, they're in good hands."**

 **Ben smiled and squeezed her shoulder. Then she felt her Fox beside them.**

 **"** **In case you haven't noticed we going to be surrounded in a minute."**

 **"** **We did," they both said.**

 **As her Fox predicted seven young predators of varying species appeared ahead of them and the ones behind closed in.**

 **"** **So what do we have here?" Judy said and smiled.**

 **"** **We have you surrounded!" a Lion cub said, stepping forward.**

 **Judy looked back at her Fox and winked.**

 **"** **Nick, weren't we suppose to be on the lookout for a pack of desperate predators?"**

 **"** **I think so," he said and smiled. "I wonder if they are the ones."**

 **"** **Maybe we should take them in and find out," Ben said and stared at the Lion cub.**

 **The cub took a step back and Nick looked behind them. Those were edging back. Judy stepped forward and stopped before the cub. He was almost as tall as she was.**

 **"** **I'm Judy," she said and smiled. "What's your name?"**

 **"** **Mike Lionheart, ma'am," he said and gulped. "You're not going to …"**

 **"** **No, we were just playing along," she said and hugged the cub.**

 **Since it was near lunch they called in and found a nearby park. Ben removed his backpack and set out their food. Once the cubs had heard lunch they followed along. For the next hour they had a delightful time sharing their food and then playing with them.**

* * *

 **When they got home Nick knew that his bunny was in a hurry to see her kits, but trying her best not to seem like she was in a hurry. He chuckled and put an arm around her as they walked toward the nursery. A few minutes later she was happily hugging and kissing each kit. Nick leaned over and kissed his bunny too. Her eyes grew watery and he carefully hugged her to him. The kits squeaked and crawled all over both their parents. Soon supper was ready and they gathered the kits and headed for the dining room.**

 **Judy opened the basket and put in a handful of greens. She watched as the kits started to attack the food.**

 **Maria came over to see the kits and smiled.**

 **"** **They are sure growin' fast," Maria said and stroked one. "Soon you're going to need a bigger basket."**

 **"** **Tell me about it," she said and chuckled.**

 **"** **How long till they start walkin' upright?"**

 **"** **Oh, another couple of months."**

 **"** **And talking?"**

 **"** **Six months or so," Judy said, catching a kit trying to escape. "That'll be just simple words like mama, dada, eat, and play. It'll be a year or so before they start putting words together."**

 **"** **Our kits are much the same," Amki said, joining them. "They're only larger."**

 **"** **I'd noticed," Judy said and looked at Maria. "And Jonathan?"**

 **"** **As I said before Gazelle's bodies develop faster because they had to in the past," she said, stopping her son from sticking his nose into the basket. "He'll start taking about the same time your kits will."**

 **Soon everyone had finished and the large screen at the front of the dining room descended.**

 **"** **Well its movie night," Maria announced and grinned. "Tonight instead of watching a movie from back home we're going to watch a Human movie. It's subtitled in Zootopian."**

 **"** **Let's stay and watch the movie," Nick said, putting an arm around his bunny.**

 **"** **OK," she said and took the kits to the nursery.**

 **Judy return just as the lights dimmed. The movie started.**

 **A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away...**

* * *

 **Nick put an arm about his bunny as they walked back to their room. She looked back and smiled.**

 **"** **So what did you think of the movie?" she asked.**

 **"** **It was certainly better than most if the science fiction movies we watched back home," her Fox said and winked. "Just think it's over a thousand years old and humans still watch it!"**

 **"** **I'm just glad that Maria's jet had such a large collection of TV shows and movies from back home."**

 **"** **And all the ebooks too!"**

 **"** **It's almost like Maria knew something like that was going to happen."**

 **"** **I guess she was like those animals we watched on TV that were always preparing for the end of the world."**

 **"** **I guess she was luckier than most."**

 **"** **So were we," he said and lightly squeezed her tail.**

 **Judy looked at her Fox and raised an eyebrow.**

 **"** **So just what do you have in mind?"**

 **He grinned.**

 **"** **Well, it's been a while and I thought maybe …"**

 **"** **when I went to the doctor last week he said everything was fine."**

 **"** **So …"**

 **"** **So …"**

 **They put the kits in their nursery and left a few greens just in case they got hungry. A bit later they went to bed.**

 **"** **Judy, you're sure."**

 **"** **Yes," she said and smiled.**

 **"** **You know how much I love you?"**

 **His bunny smiled.**

 **"** **Why don't you just show me!"**

 **An hour later they lay in each other's arms sated. A bit later he pulled her close again.**

 **"** **Nick, remember we have to work tomorrow," she said and hugged him. "We can do this all night."**

 **"** **We could try," he said and smiled.**

 **She giggled.**

* * *

 **As the months passed Judy felt more comfortable about being away from her kits. They certainly didn't forget her during those eight hours and were always waiting for her when she and her Fox got home. Ben was finally assigned a new partner who was just out of the academy. He was a Wolf and reminded the three of them of Wolford. Judy missed the three of them being together, but they did eat together almost every day since their patrol routes were adjacent.**

 **Judy also noticed they Maria was away more often giving concerts all over the planet and a few offworld in nearby star systems too. Humans and other aliens from very distant systems had even started to come to this planet to see her in concert. Then it was a bit of a surprise when it was announced that Gazelle would be giving a concert here in Pleasantview. Maria even appeared in the local media to personally invite all the animals, humans, and aliens to attend.**

 **They both agreed that the kits were too young to attend and left them in capable hands. To Judy the natural valley outside the city seemed to hold the entire population. Gazelle opened with her most popular song – "Try Everything" – in English. Over the next three hours she sang many of her older songs in varying languages and several new ones too. Judy thought that being a singer must give her a knack for learning them. Her last song was again "Try Everything," but this time in Zootopian. She took several bows through all the applause and finally held up a hand. Then crowd quieted.**

 **"** **So I guess you liked my singing."**

 **The crowd roared – some animals literally. Gazelle laughed and waited until the crowd quieted again.**

 **"** **Tonight I have several announcements," she said and smiled. "First, several starships have returned to our world with the slim hope that something might still be salvageable. Unfortunately there wasn't on our world, but …" She looked at the crowd and smiled. "On the farside of our moon they found something buried deep underground. It was a lifeboat of sorts with about a thousand animals who are the caretakers of our civilization. In that facility there is the combined knowledge of our civilization and millions of frozen ova of every animal from our world. The World Government knew of the asteroid, but didn't have enough time or the technology do anything about it. Remember we did have a fairly good space program and this lifeboat apparently predates the discovery of the asteroid."**

 **"** **Second, the humans and other aliens have agreed to help us bring them here to this world. So soon we are going to be very busy being parents to revive our civilization. Third, we are going to need a new place to live and I've found that place." A large screen descended behind her and a familiar city was shown. "Zootopia." Then there was a view of it from space. It was replaced with a second view from space of a piece of bare land near a coast. The then the two pictures were shown beside each other. "The land looks very similar, doesn't it." Then a computer simulation showed buildings sprouting on the bare land and as time passed the city grew. Finally after fifty years passed the two scenes were almost identical. "Who said it was the end of Zootopia?"**


End file.
